This invention relates to underwater photographic and television apparatus and more particularly to a fluid tight camera housing system for underwater use in which the camera focal length is unaffected by external hydraulic pressure.
In the past there have been various underwater photographic apparatus. By way of example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,462, which illustrates a fluid-tight objective for underwater photographic apparatus which has the internal camera mechanism, film focal plane and primary lens mounted integrally within the external housing components.
The instant invention mounts the critical parts independently of the external housing and rear plate, leaving focus and optical alignment unaffected by external forces.